Mother's Joy
by Lonely-soul101
Summary: Inspired by Goodbye, The-Goldstein-Sharpshooter. Prussia is dead now, has been for years. But what if someone...the World's Mother...had the power to bring Germany and Prussia back together? One-Shot, please read Goodbye to understand how Prussia passed.


It was the year 2010.

Nothing special had happened in a while. It was lonely in his home, even when Italia visited. A certain silence had settled in the domain, eerie and unsettling. It left an unusual pain in his chest, every time he'd walk over the threshold. A certain loud mouthed, obnoxious, self-proclaimed 'Lord of all Awesome,' was missing.

In fact, he's been gone for many years now.

It was the day of East and West Reunification. He'd looked unusually weak; his eyes were heavy and he'd been quiet. It wasn't until the end of the day that it had happened. That outspoken man had fallen in his brother's arms, friends around him, and smiled, uttering his last goodbye. He'd then been carried off to the wind, as a storming wave of black feathers. A single feather had remained, lying before him as he howled out his miseries.

He'd kept that feather with Gilbert's Iron Cross ever since.

"Bloody hell Germany, are you even paying attention?"

He turned to the angered British man, who was leading the Conference this year. He frowned. "Sorry." He mumbled.

A flurry of whispers spread amongst the countries; Germany wasn't paying attention? That was not possible! He was the most strict of all the nations when it came to these stupid meetings! Then again, it _is_ around the time his brother died…..

The earthen green eyes of the observer smiled down at the German nation.

She was young, fifteen at the most, but carried the weight of a billion dollar corporation that controlled most of the world's private money, which was a lot. She was a very childish girl, dressed in black and white Lolita garments. Her curly blond hair seemed to shimmer like a golden field of wheat as she leaned forward, whispering to the attending butler before her. The elderly man looked disturbed; he left the room in silence, brows furrowed.

She continued to watch the German, head tilting.

Germany barely kept track of what England rambled about; he couldn't bring himself to care today. He sighed, eying the clock. _'Let this idiotic meeting end…..'_

A few hours later, the Conference was adjourned. The Nations stood, leaping for the door. They were eager to leave, to get out.

However, the elderly butler blocked the doors, cradling a round, clothed container. He smiled at the Nations politely. "Please return to your seats. The mistress would like to address something."

Each Nations seemed to doubt this elderly man. The young girl stood, brushing off the frills of her bell skirt.

"Please, could you sit?"

She possessed a fluent accent; no one seemed to be able to pin point it. It enticed them, soothing their restless nerves. Even Germany felt ease grace him. They seemed to be drawn to their seats suddenly, marionettes to her sweet voice. She smiled once they all were seated.

"This turned out better than I thought." She began, tilting her head. "You all have such wisdom, for your ages and mind sets. However, someone seems to be missing." She tapped her chin. "What was the Eastern half of Germany planning on doing today? I was hoping on finally meeting him."

His heart seemed to pain again, even with her melodious voice ringing in his ears. His eyes dropped.

"You mean Prussia, da?" Russia had no qualms with conversing on the deceased. "He is dead. Has been dead for many years, da!" He seemed to have such glee as he spoke.

The girl's incomparable face formed a frown. "Oh, no, no, no….that simply shall not do. He is not supposed to be dead."

This caught Germany's attention. "What?"

The girl gestured to the butler; he carried the cage over.

"Your elder brother should not be deceased; he is to represent the land and people of Eastern Germany." She smiled softly. "After all, East and West were governed separately for so long, they became their own people." She removed the cloth covering the rounded cage, revealing the small yellow bird within.

"Gilbird!" Northern Italy cried. Germany stared in shock; that was no doubt Gilbird. But he died, just before his brother! He'd helped bury him! So how….

"You think because a bloody little bird lives, the nation does as well?" England scoffed. "Please. Be serious. That could be any chick!"

"You are claiming a nation that is no longer lives, aru!" China exclaimed, pointing. "That is preposterous! A Nation cannot be the same as another and yet be his own, aru!"

Her eyes narrowed as her smile slowly moved to the brink of a smirk. "Well, little England, little China, please explain that to the Northern and Southern Italy." She gestured to the twins. Romano crossed his arms, glaring. Even Veneziano gained the courage to stare the nations in the eyes, face contorted to adorable rage.

China looked flustered.

"They are a different story, da?" Russia smiled dangerously at the girl now. "They have always been separate parts of the same country. Germany and that idiot Prussia were two different nations."

The girl tilted her head. "Yes, but one started within the other. They technically have always been the same, a part of another."

"Then, if Prussia is…" Russia giggled. "Silly me, _was_ supposed to be the Eastern Germany, why did he die on the day he was supposed to be reunited with his brother?"

Germany's fists clenched.

The girl's smile faded. "Russia." She said flat, her tone suddenly lined with power and command. "Be quiet."

The tall, dangerous nation found himself unable to utter a word.

The girl released Gilbird. He fluttered straight to Germany, nestling on his shoulder. The girl smiled. She gestured to the butler, who placed the suitcase on the table before her. She popped it open. "You see, a mother's whim is the strongest thing in this world. If a mother desired something, she'd get it. A long time ago, one single mother desired a single gift." She sighed. "As Nations, you would not die as any other normal being. You would be transformed, to the creature that represented you, your land, and your people."

She opened the window behind her, and whistled.

Gasps sounded around the room as a coal black eagle flew by, perching itself upon her outstretched arm. She kissed its head, smiling with scarlet lips.

Germany's eyes went wide as the scarlet eyes of the Eagle fell on him. The large bird squawked, talon raising in a sort of curved pattern.

Did that bird just wave at Germany?

The girl giggled. "You see, I have been gathering all the feathers he was missing. When I have them all, he will brought to what he should be." She let the bird fly to Germany, landing before the shocked, frozen blond nation.

"But he needs one more feather, Germany."

The voice this young girl possessed was suddenly aged and wise, filled with soft compassion and tender love. Tears welled in the stoic man's eyes. The world seemed to hold its breath as he shakily brought of the small vial he kept around his neck.

Impatiently, the Eagle snatched vial vile into its beak, shattering the thin glass. The feather floated the flat of the table.

The coal colored wings rose high, like the bird upon the flag of the once been land. The single feather dissolved, relinquishing into a soft dust of sparkling air. It swirled to the Eagle's throat as the feathers lining its body began to glow.

The light was blinding. No one could see; Germany shielded his face.

"_Mein Gott,_ West! Took you long enough!"

That grin. The skin. The garments, straight from 1990, from that day. And those eyes. _Gott_, those eyes. A dream? Maybe. _'That's it.'_ He reassured his consciousness. _'This is another one of those wistful dreams.'_

"No, my dear." The girl said softly. "This is reality."

Then it happened. The world seemed to jump up at once, leaping at the nation anew. Everyone wanted to embrace him, to touch him. Germany, however, stared in shock. He remained frozen in his seat, once dead brother perched before him on the table. The albino nation wore his signature grin, allowing the worlds to shower him with attention and hugs.

Prussia laughed as the girl suddenly pushed the younger brother to his older brother.

The Germans clashed in a tight embrace, Germany now crying earnest tears. Italy and Hungary joined; they tackled the brothers as they wailed. The hugs piled high. Even Russia seemed pleased to see Prussia.

She smiled softly. "Come along, my dear." She spoke to the butler. "We shall let the children play."

They gathered their materials, quietly sweeping to the door. The Butler exited. The young girl held the door as her foot carried over the threshold, smiling to herself.

"Hey, _mutter!"_

She stopped, eyes twinkling in confusion as she turned. None of her children have ever called her mother before, not in any of their self-tongues. She'd not once been recognized as herself by her family, though all she wanted was to hear the words of one of her children, the words of a child speaking to their mother for the first time. Her heart filled with joy as Prussia grinned at her, still holding his brother. He winked.

"_Danke, mutter!_ I'll be sure to get you a present!"

The Earth Mother smiled at one of the eldest, yet the youngest, of her children. "No need." She shook her head. "Seeing my children so happy is all I need."

The Mother left, leaving her children to flock over Prussia, the now Eastern Germany.

As she entered the car waiting for her, the thoughts in her head swam endlessly. Her children have been long grown, yet, they were still the infants she'd cradled in her arms each time. She could remember each so clearly, each smile, each cry, and each tear she'd shed when the time for her children to become their own came. She'd no choice but to be separated from her children, her babies, the pieces of her.

She was dying now, she knew it. No amount of nature conservation, clean energy, or recycling could save her now. But she was fine with that; Gaia knew the day would come. And she could be happy, filled with joy, even upon the day she would die. For she knew her children would live on.

After all, a mother's joy is her children's happiness.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Inspired by the beautiful yet tragic one-shot <strong>_**Goodbye****, **_**written by The-Goldstein-Sharpshooter.**_

_**The concept I have is that all the countries are born of the same mother. The Earth, which, in Greek Mythology was named Gaia, gave birth to each land. That's my concept, at least. Also, the last bit, where she thinks over how she will be dying soon, is brought on by the amounts of pollution to our planet. If we don't straighten up fast, we **__**will**__** lose our home, which we call Earth.**_

_**I do not own Hetalia.**_


End file.
